


Negotiations

by Anonymous



Series: kiss me (like you wanna be loved) [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Gen, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Omega Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Nasha!” Whitney cried cheerfully, reaching out for her aunt.Natasha scooped up her niece, tickling her under her chin.“What's got you in a bunch, my little Addams?” Natasha asked.





	Negotiations

Whitney glared at James from her high chair. Her arms were as crossed over her chest as she could get, and her bottom lip juted out. James could say firmly it's in these moments Whitney took after Tony.

“C’mon kiddo, you gotta actually eat the stuff,” James pointed out, fairly stern.

That, of course, did not reverse the fact that the mashed potatoes were still swirled around the tray.

“No!” Whitney protested.

Her glare intensified.

“You won't get any peanut butter cups at the movies if you don't finish your dinner,” James warned.

“Da! No!” Whitney whined, smashing her balled fists further into the tray’s mess.

“You know the rules Whit, you agreed to ‘em too,” she puffed her cheeks out.

Oh no, she was holding her breath.

“Wednesday!” Natasha, James’ saviour, she'd know what to do.

“Nasha!” Whitney cried cheerfully, reaching out for her aunt.

Natasha scooped up her niece, tickling her under her chin.

“What's got you in a bunch, my little Addams?” Natasha asked.

James’ daughter pointed to the mess of a highchair, “no po-ay-dos!”

She even made a face to show her distaste. Her tiny nose scrunched up and -- she still needed to finish her supper!

“Well that can't be right?” Natasha replied, completely nonchalant.

“Bahd,” Whitney chirped.

“But you wanna grow big and strong don't you? Like your mama and papa?”

“‘M big girl. No need po-ay-dos,” Whitney defended.

Natasha raised a brow, “well RJ’s as big as you and he ate his. You don't want him to be bigger than you, do you?”

Whitney looked absolutely mortified.

“Da!” Whitney cried, “po-ay-dos pease!”

“Of course sweet pea,” James said sweetly.

 


End file.
